El camino hacia el hueco del alma
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo de Sonic tuviera las mismas condiciones que en el mundo de Bleach, ¡mobian, shinigamis y hollows en el mismo mundo!, (Disculpen el mal resumen TwT en esta historia no aparecerán casi muchos personajes de Bleach, solo como los mobian interactúan en ese mundo y tal vez contenga un poco de Shonen-ai, ustedes lectores, decidirán). Historia AU
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (Sonic the hedgehog a SEGA y Bleach a Tite Kubo)**

* * *

La noche había llegado siendo acompañado por la lluvia fría, ese día había ocurrido una tragedia, nadie esperaba aquel suceso, los mobian que aún permanecían en el lugar sollozaban en silencio...una eriza de pelaje rosa, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, dejándose caer en un charco de agua, ella no podía creer lo que había pasado, solo deseaba que fuera una cruel pesadilla... un erizo azabache se hincó junto a ella abrazándola tratando de consolarla, el no era un experto en hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero al menos trataría. Él sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien importante y el peso que traía con ello, suspiró con tristeza, a pesar de haberlo conocido en tan poco tiempo, le había agarrado un cariño(aunque no pareciese) al "Faker", habían tenido una conexión especial... una lagrima recorrió su hocico.

_Te extrañaremos... Sonic...

* * *

_¿Don...dónde... estoy?_oji-esmeralda parpadeó varias veces...confundido, miró por todos lados, pero lo único que podía visualizar eran escombros alrededor suyo_ ¿Amigos?...¿Dónde...están todos?_ la preocupación le golpeo, recordó lo que había sucedido, la lucha contra Eggman se intensificó... y lo último que pudo recordar era una explosión que lo había tomado por sorpresa, temiendo lo peor por sus amigos comenzó a correr, sin embargo un objeto le estorbaba_ ¿Qué...que es esto?_ una cadena salía desde su pecho, su longitud se aproximaba a los dos metros_ ¿pero...qué?¿por qué tengo esto?_ entrando en pánico empezó a jalarse la cadena con toda su fuerza, un dolor agudo emergía cada vez que tiraba de ella, pero aun así seguía jalándola_ ¿Qué es esta cadena?¿Por qué duele tanto?_ harto de la situación dio un último jalón a la cadena, grave error, un inmenso dolor entumeció su cuerpo haciéndole caer boca abajo, sin poder evitarlo soltó un alarido.

_¡Mierda!... ¡ha!... no puedo moverme... ¡ha!_ trató de voltearse hacia arriba...bajó su mirada a su pecho y se percató que la cadena se había desprendido un poco, pero lo suficiente como para ver detrás de ella, había un agujero_ ¿pero qué demonios?_ pasó su mano por su pecho_¡ARGHT! ¡MALDITA SEA!_ gruñó por el dolor causado_ ¡ha! no...no...pu...puedo...mover...me bien_ se quejó mientras se levantaba lentamente_ Por ahora no volveré a tocar esto...debo ir con los demás y espero saber que es esta cadena_ con paso lento se dirigió a knothole.

* * *

_¡Nicole!¡Hey Nicole!_ Sonic gritó, sin embargo nadie contestó, desesperado pateó la puerta, pero solo la atravesó_ ¿pero qué demonios?_ volvió a tocar la gran puerta, sucediendo lo mismo_ ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_ Sonic retrocedió aturdido, dándose un golpe en sus mejillas se despabiló, aprovechando ese efecto atravesó todas las paredes hasta llegar al cuarto de Tails, cuando por fin llegó, el pequeño zorro lloraba en silencio, Sonic intentó tocarlo, pero lo atravesó_ ¡oh no!¡oh no!¡oh no!¡OH NO!_ asustado trató de al menos hablar con Tails_¡Tails!¡Hermano!... ¡Por favor Tails!... ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¡Tails!_ pero...no fue escuchado... Tails solo lloraba, lo sucedido fue un golpe directo a su corazón, en ese instante Sonic quería abrazarlo, incapaz de hacerlo solo pudo escuchar su lloriqueo, después de un rato Shadow entró en la habitación, se hincó y acarició la cabeza del joven zorro.

_Lo ciento Tails... sé que esto es muy duro para ti... pero debes ser fuerte... Sonic... no querría que te desplomaras de esa manera

_ Pero... lo extraño snif snif... lo quiero mucho, él siempre me apoyó

_ Entiendo... pero no debes caer por la muerte de Sonic...toma su ejemplo y sigue adelante_ Shadow abrazó al pequeño zorro, enfrente de ellos dos... Sonic miraba en estado de Shock

_e...es...estoy ¿muerto?... no...no...¡No puede ser!_ lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus orbes esmeraldas_ Tails...hermano... _ observó a Shadow, era la primera vez que veía a aquel erizo actuar de esa manera_ Shadow... Tails... todos mis amigos...ya no puedo volver... ya no puedo..._ se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar observando lo que sucedía...reflexionó un poco y aunque no quería admitirlo su tiempo se había acabado, el oji-esmeralda se acercó a Shadow susurrándole_ Cuida a todos...por favor_ Sonic se alejó de la escena derramando aún más lágrimas, y una gota, por el capricho del destino, cayó en la mejilla de Shadow y por instinto él volteó...tocó su mejilla buscando algo húmedo que había sentido, pero no encontró nada.

_Sonic..._ susurró inconscientemente

_Shadow... ¿Qué sucede?

_Oh nada...no te preocupes... ya es muy noche duerme un poco...y no te deprimas todo saldrá bien_ sonrió

_ Gracias...

_ Duerme bien_ y con esas palabras salió de la habitación apagando las luces.

* * *

Sonic caminaba sin rumbo fijo por un bosque, un largo suspiro salió de él, ahora ya no tenía un propósito_ Esto va a ser aburrido... y aún peor con esta cadena de porquería_ gruñó al recordar el infierno que le había causado esa cadena, se dejó caer debajo de un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas, observando el cielo y sus miles de estrellas. Una especie de grito se escuchó a lo lejos alarmando el erizo, pero aquel grito sonaba realmente extraño, lo que le heló la sangre (bueno, si tuviera)

_Se oye...muy cerca... pero... ¿Dónde está?_ su mirada se paseaba por todos lados pero, no pudo visualizar nada, hasta que un gran tentáculo le golpeó por la espalda, mandándolo a volar y cayendo al suelo dolorosamente_ ¡GAH!..._ se levantó adolorido_ ¿Qué es esa cosa?_ una criatura rugía con potencia, aquel ser era un tipo de serpiente, con un torso masculino, poseyendo dos extremidades con largas garras, de su espalda surgían varios tentáculos, el rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara que se asemejaba a un cráneo_¡Hught! ¿Esas cosas me golpearon? ¿Qué asco?_ dijo burlón, al menos su nueva "vida" no sería tan aburrida.

_ ¡TU!... pequeña alma...tienes un reiatsu considerable... ese poder será ¡MIO!_ rugió mientras atacaba a Sonic directamente, con cierta dificultad lo esquivó

_ ¿Reiatsu?... no sé de qué hablas pero... ¡WAAAA!_ no terminó de hablar al sentir que las fauces de la criatura le habían atrapado_¡ARGTH, SUÉLTAME...HAAAAAAA!_dio un grito al sentir que las fauces se cerraban con fuerza rompiendo sus huesos uno a uno, el craqueo y los gritos desgarradores era lo único que se escuchaba, mientras la sangre escurría por los colmillos de la criatura, lejos de acabarse, los gritos del oji-esmeralda aumentaron cuando uno de los colmillos de la criatura se encajaban en donde se ubicaba la unión de la cadena con su pecho, como un último intento de su parte irguió sus púas lastimando a la bestia, dejándolo caer_ arght...ght...hrtg...grurrt..._el oji-esmeralda solo podía gemir, su cuerpo estaba destrozado y aún peor el agujero del pecho estaba abierto casi por completo causándole más dolor, la criatura furiosa lo tomó por la cadena azotando el pequeño cuerpo con cada árbol que le rodeaban_¡RAAAAARRGT!_Sonic soltó un grito, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este se mezcló con un rugido parecido al de su atacante.

La criatura lo estrelló con el duro suelo, rompiendo así la cadena y dejando al descubierto el agujero en el pecho, satisfecho se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte del erizo cobalto (mejor dicho casi cobalto pues la sangre le había manchado el pelaje) pero a escasos centímetros, el cuerpo del erizo se desintegró, causando el choque de la bestia contra el suelo, confundido intentó detectar el reiatsu de Sonic, pero este se había desvanecido, con un gruñido se marchó en busca de otras almas.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque lamentos comenzaron a resonar, el causante de ello era el oji-esmeralda que no dejaba de retorcerse mientras agarraba su cabeza, su cuerpo sufrió un cambio, aumentando su tamaño de forma considerable, rebasando la altura de los árboles, su cola creció y sobre su espalda sobresalían huesos afilados mientras que sus manos y pies se unían en tres dedos creciendo, además, gruesas garras, la única parte que no había cambiado era su rostro, dejando ver una expresión de dolor, segundos después una máscara comenzó a formarse cubriéndolo por completo y al final un gruñido se elevó, retumbando en los árboles...

* * *

**Esto se va a poner interesante, ¡Genial! mi primer crossover TwT, espero le haya gustado si ven algún error a avísenme y lo corregiré lo más pronto posible, esperare con ansias sus comentarios para poder publicar el siguiente, Sin comentarios no hay nuevo cap. TnT, linda noche (o día según sea el caso) y hasta la próxima! xD**


	2. Encuentro con un amigo

La gran bestia azul se encontraba aturdida por el golpe de dolor que había sentido hace unos pocos minutos, acostada en sus cuatro patas trató de pararse, siendo en vano pues estos empezaron a temblar, por lo que decidió quedarse acostado mientras jadeaba.

_¿Qué pasó conmigo?_ gruñó mientras observaba su cuerpo, pasó sus garras por su rostro notando que esta estaba cubierta por algo duro _ ¿Qué demonios es esto? _ olvidando su cansancio, se levantó en busca de un lago para poder ver su reflejo, por suerte había uno a pocos metros de distancia _ Esto...esto..._ tartamudeo al ver la imagen que se refleja en el agua _¿Qué soy?_ si no fuera por la mascara la expresión de ex-erizo seria de horror, con un gruñido golpeo con su puño la superficie del lago salpicando el agua que contenía, calmando de esta forma su enojo repentino.

Se hecho a cuatro patas descansando su cabeza sobre el pasto, deseando que esto solo fuera un terrible sueño _ Mother of god!, primero muero, después me ataca una bestia que casi me devora y ahora tengo una apariencia similar a esa cosa... no puede ser peor_ resoplo desganado tapando su mascara con una de sus patas.

Después de descansar esa noche en el medio del bosque, comenzó un nuevo viaje, quería saber que era esa cosa que le había atacado y también saber lo que era ahora él, un aroma apareció atrayendo la atención de la gran bestia al igual que un gran apetito comenzó a surgir, su posición cambió a una de ataque al escuchar las hojas moverse y la yerba ser aplastada por lo que parecían, ser pisadas. Dos hombres con túnicas negras, o es lo que se imaginaba Sonic al verlos por primera vez, comenzaron a atacarle sin razón aparente, el delicioso aroma que provenía de estos hombres le impulsaba a responder el ataque y tratar de...¿devorarlos?... esto confundió a la bestia azul por lo que tratando de ignorar sus instintos, intento esquivar los ataques y escapar de allí, lo mas rápido que pudo. Gracias a su velocidad, que por suerte había recuperado, fue fácil perderlos de vista.

* * *

Sin embargo esto de ser perseguido y atacado causó que Sonic siguiera huyendo puesto que cada día hombres con vestimentas negras y espadas con formas tan extrañas trataran de matarlo, pero un día Sonic se cansaría de esto y esas pestes lo conocerían enojado.

_ ¡Día tras día y estos sujetos no me dejan en paz!_ corría lo más rápido que pudo, pero a pesar de su velocidad su tamaño no le ayudaba a ocultarse a pesar de que era de noche_ ¡Diantres!_ gruñó al toparse un risco que obstruían su paso_ ¡Déjenme en paz!_ Rugió alzando sus púas como advertencia, las dos figuras que le venían persiguiendo se detuvieron.

_ jajajaja...nunca había visto a un hollow cobarde...has sido un dolo en el culo para todos nosotros tratando de casarte, pero ahora no tienes en donde escapar_ se burló una chica de cabellera negra, mientras sacaba su espada, lista para atacar.

_¿Hollow?..._ movió su cabeza a un lado no entendiendo lo que decía.

_ Mira novato, te enseñare como se hace esto_ la chica se dirigió a la figura más pequeña que parecía estar en pánico

_ Si...señorita_ habló temblorosa una voz que parecía de un niño llamando la atención de la bestia azul

_ ¡prepárate a desaparecer maldito hollow!_ la chica saltó en varios lugares a una velocidad impresionante confundiendo a Sonic, como ultimo movimiento la joven saltó hacia la cabeza tratando de cortar la mascara, por suerte el corte no fue muy profundo pero causando un gran dolor hacia el Hollow azul, enojado por la acción de la chica devolvió el ataque atrapándola entre sus garras y el suelo

_ Se ha agotado mi paciencia_ habló con rabia presente en su voz, asustando a la sombra menor que no se había movido de su lugar, al parecer estaba paralizado de miedo, Sonic se acercó a la cara de la humana gruñendo.

_ ¡Suéltame maldito monstruo!_ al sentir el aliento de la bestia azul encima de ella enterró su espada en la pata de su atacante

_ ¡Estúpida!_ rugió y en un milisegundo mordió el cuerpo de la chica arrancando el torso completo, manchando su mascara con la sangre, al sentir el reiatsu de la humana empezó a devorar lo que quedaba del cuerpo ignorando por completo su razonamiento y dejando que su instinto se hiciera cargo siendo un festín sangriento para él..., el chiquillo que había observado todo este tiempo calló al suelo casi al bordo de las lágrimas, lo que llamó la atención de Sonic.

_ A...A..Ayuda..._ intentó hablar, su miedo creció más al ver como el Hollow azul se acercaba a él aun teniendo en su hocico un pedazo de carne desmembrada_ ¡Aléjate de mi!_ Gritó dándole al mismo tiempo un golpe con su espada aun enfundada, obteniendo a cambió un rugido furioso, aún más nervioso el chico con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a huir.

_ ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!_ Sonic dio un salto impidiendo que huyera y al igual que a la chica lo atrapó entre sus garras

_¡Déjeme ir! ¡por favor!_ el chico se retorcía llorando

_Primero ustedes me atacan sin ninguna razón ¿Y ahora me pides que te deje ir?_ se acercó al rostro del niño _ no me jo..._ Sonic se alejó del crío reconociéndolo_ ¿Chris?...

_¿he?..._ Chris se levantó aun temblando_ ¿Cómo me conoces?

_ Chris...no...no puede ser...tu...tu...también...has...has ¿muerto?_ la voz de Sonic se hizo más suave y como si hubiera olvidado lo que había pasado hace unos momentos lo atrapó en una especie de abrazo mientras se relamía la sangre de su máscara, bueno, la que podía alcanzar con su lengua.

_ ¡Waaaaaaaa!¡Suélteme!_ Gritó asustado tratando de zafarse del abrazo mortal de Sonic

_ ¿No me reconoces Chris?_ soltó al niño ayudando a que se levantara

_ No... nunca había visto a un Hollow como tu_ habló tímido y confundido al recién demostración de cariño

_ Hollow...hollow...hollow...¡Siempre escucho lo mismo!_ gruño irritado mientras caminaba en círculos _Ni siquiera se que es eso...¡además tengo un nombre propio!

_Pero..._ el joven castaño estaba aun más confundido_ pero...un hollow

_ ¡Chris!_ gritó interrumpiendo al niño_ ¡Soy yo!...¿Soy Sonic!_ se detuvo enfrente de él y se acostó en cuatro patas tratando de estar al nivel de altura que el chico castaño

_ So...so...¡¿Sonic?!_ elevó su voz sorprendido_ ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¡No deberías ser un Hollow!

_ No lo se... solo recuerdo haber tenido una pelea con un tipo de monstruo

_Sonic..._ empezó a llorar_ Nosotros casi te exterminamos_ abrazó el hocico de Sonic ignorando la sangre que aun estaba en la mascara

_ Chris...no llores amigo..._ se separó del castaño_ no meresco esas lagrimas_ miró hacia otro lado_ acabó de matar a tu acompañante...lo siento...no me pude controlar_ hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, siendo roto por el castaño

_¡Sonic!...más shinigamis vienen a por ti_ alarmado volteó a ver a todos lados

_ ¡para tus caballos hombre! Primero explícame que son los hollow y shinigamis ¡estoy confundido! Todo este tiempo he estado huyendo sin saber que es eso

_ Bueno...esto es complicado...los shinigamis son dioses de la muerte se encargan de enviar a los espíritus a la sociedad de almas, que podría decirse que es el cielo, además de destruir a los hollow o huecos..._dejó de hablar por un momento, estar con un Hollow que resultó ser su mejor amigo de mobius era incomodo

_ Ya veo_ sonó irritado al saber que ahora ahora era buscado por los mencionados Shinigamis_ Dime Chris..¿Por qué...emmm estas...bueno emm..._ era difícil hablar sobre el tema tan delicado como la muerte y más a un niño

_¿Muerto?..._ sus rostro se entristeció_ un día yo y mi familia salimos de vacaciones junto con Tanaka, pero durante el viaje un automóvil perdió el control...estrellándose contra nosotros_ una lágrima resbaló sobre su mejilla

_ Lo siento...te he hecho recordar algo terrible

_ No te preocupes Sonic...al menos mis padres y Tanaka salieron con vida_ le sonrió aun llorando

_ oh Chris..._ acercó su enorme garra al rostro del joven castaño y limpió sus lágrimas

_ Gracias..._ tomó entre sus manos la garra de Sonic_ y bueno... después un grupo de Shinigamis me llevaron a la sociedad de las almas, ellos me dijeron que tenia un reiatsu fuerte por lo que me ofrecieron a darme entrenamiento como un Shinigami_ una risita salió de sus labios_ pero veras...aun sigo siendo un inútil_ Sonic frunció el sueño ante esa ultima declaración

_ No eres un inútil... solo te falta creer en tí mismo_ empujó a Chris de manera juguetona con su hocico_ ¡vamos! ¡Smile!_ se levantó y le regalo una gran sonrisa, aunque obviamente no se veía por causa de la mascara

_jeje...siempre sabes que decir Sonic_ Chris sonrió al ver la cola de Sonic mover alegremente

_ ¡Siempre hay que ser positivos!...¡vamos!_ se agachó invitando a Chris que subiera a su lomo_ daremos un paseo

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y aunque no he recibido reviews no se si sea de su agrado este fic lo que provoca que piense que debería mejor descontinuar esta historia TwT, que malos...ok no, agradezco a kaname su lindo review x3 y sus consejos...espero a verlos cumplido...sobre los guiones...no uso word DX así que no se como se hace eso TwT ujujuju y pues nada...no tengo mucho que decir, así...si no hay review no hay nuevo capitulo QwQ...See ya!**


End file.
